Estrelas:Testemunho do Amor
by Musa-sama
Summary: Te amo. - Conclui, cortando-o e falando ao mesmo tempo que o ruivo, beijando-se novamente, sozinhos somente os dois, a escuridão e as estrelas que testemunham o amor de dois amantes apaixonados. OneShort GaaXIno


Notas da Autora

Naruto não me pertence, sou uma simples criadora de histórias.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo Único - Estrelas: Testemunho do Amor

Andava pela escura vila desconhecia, havia se acostumado a fazer isso durante a noite, era o momento em que o local se encontrava em maior silencio para que pudesse colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem, já que não conseguia dormir, achava sua vida um desastre e tinha certeza que era isso afinal, apaixonara-se por um garoto, perdera uma grande amizade por ele, mas mesmo assim ele é de outra, havia pensado ter encontrado o amor no seu melhor amigo, mas descobriu que ele também estava com outra, é triste todos encontrarem o amor e ela não encontrava nada além de solidão.

Queria ter tido a sorte de Tenten que recebera uma declaração no meio da vila, queria poder estar do lado de quem gosta como a Sakura ou ter tido coragem para falar os seus sentimentos como Hinata, mas não teve e não saberia falar, afinal como é o amor? Achava que estava apaixonada, mas nunca teve certeza, qual a diferença entre gostar ou não?  
Por que não poderia encontrar alguém que lhe mostre o que é isso? Pura e simplesmente porque não existia ninguém para ela, e se existe provavelmente parou na estação errada, pois estava muito atrasado.  
Talvez o melhor a fazer era desistir afinal, ela era uma causa perdida, qual poderia ser a solução para alguém sem amor? Acho que não existe, devo ter chegado ao ponto, para quê existir Todos dizem que sem amor você não é nada e agora vejo que eles estavam certo, só não concordo com a parte dizendo que o amor aparece quando você menos espera, é impossível aparecer algo que não vai vir, algo que não existe.

Sentei no banco tristonha, a escuridão reinava por todos os cantos, não que ela pudesse perceber, seus olhos estavam vidrados no chão. Por que aceitara vir com Shikamaru visitar a sua namorada? Sabia muito bem o motivo, não conseguia dizer para o garoto que um dia fizera parte do seu coração, pelo menos aqui as estrelas eram mais evidentes do que em Konoha, adorava as estrelas, afinal elas eram iguais a ela, sempre em volta das pessoas, mas solitárias e brilhantes, mas com um brilho que não ofuscava nada caso não estivesse ao lado da grande lua.  
Sempre precisou estar do lado de alguém para mostrar algo que não era. Forte, decidida, inteligente, qualidades fúteis que fingia ter, insegurança, fraqueza, burrice, essas qualidades a destacariam melhor, sabia que não devia demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas ela também era humana, queria ser mais do que uma ferramente ninja, queria ser humana, sentir calor num dia frio, chorar de felicidade, estar do lado de quem a ama, mas será que essa pessoa existe?

Essa dúvida persistia, olhou para o lado se encontrava na Suna, tinha vindo com Shikamaru visitar a sua namorada, namorada a qual roubou quem ela gostava, mas a verdade é que quando se vê os dois juntos, percebe que o quê sentia, era um gostar de amigo, como o que sente por Chouji ou qualquer outro de Konoha, e eles quando estão juntos parecem que foram feitos um para outro. Shikamaru deixa de ser um preguiçoso nato, para ser apenas alguém entendiado e ela deixa de ser uma irritante para se tornar como Shikamaru gosta de dizer, problemática, não conseguiria separar os dois e nem quer, mas queria ter alguém assim para preencher o espaço solitário do seu coração.

Uma lágrima silenciosa caiu sobre os olhos e deslizou pelo rosto opaco, mas foi limpa por uma mão fria, seguiu com os olhos o movimento das mãos voltando para o seu lugar, ela olhou e reconheceu a pessoa, Sabaku no Gaara, irmão mais novo de Temari, sempre disseram que ele era frio, mas agora não parecia realmente alguém tão mal assim, notou os cabelos ruivos rebeldes, olhos verdes cintilantes, um corpo de tirar o ar de qualquer uma.  
Será que ele conseguia sair por aqui sem ser atacado? Pois em Konoha ele com certeza faria mais sucesso do que o Sasuke, ele olhava as estrelas como se não tivesse feito aquele gesto tão gentil momento antes, continuei o olhando, tentando entender aquele garoto tão misterioso, mas parece que ele havia reparado, levantou e saiu caminhando em direção a mansão dos Sabaku, corri atrás dele, por que ele estava indo? Quando o alcancei lhe segurei pelo braço, coloquei a outra mão no joelho tentando recuperar o folego, não estava acostumada com o clima da Suna, ele ficou me encarando, depois de um tempo ela levantou o olhar, corou ao perceber os orbes verdes penetrantes a mirarem daquela maneira, será que estava descabelada? Passou a mão de leve no cabelo e comentou.

- Obrigada

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter... - Não sabia o que dizer, estava constrangida de dizer o gesto dele havia tirado um peso do seu peito.

- De nada preciso ir. - Um impulsivo de raiva ferveu dentro dela, havia corrido atrás dele, agradecido e ele a tratara assim.

- Volta aqui – Segurou-o novamente pelo braço, não conseguia entender aquelas atitudes esdrúxulas. -Por que é sempre tão frio?

- Por que não seria? - O tom de voz dele era seco e que resposta era aquela?

- Antes você foi tão gentil... - Havia gostado daquilo, por que ele não podia ser assim? Talvez fosse mais bem visto.

- E daí?

- Por que não pode ser carinhoso sempre? - Havia gritado com o garoto, ele a ajudara e ela havia se estressado, mesmo ele sendo grosso, isso não era certo.

- Por que deveria ser? Faço algo bom e a pessoa fica me seguindo e fazendo perguntas irritantes Não obrigada prefiro ser eu mesmo

- Talvez se fosse recebesse o mesmo em troca. - Ele nunca ouviu falar sobre sentimentos? As pessoas são gentis com quem é com elas.

- Para que receber, se pedirão algo em troca depois.

- Você fala como se nunca tivesse sentido amor antes... - Ela murmurou acuada com a resposta, ela não estava nos seus melhores dias e estava um pouco depressiva, mas não conseguia pensar como o garoto.

- E você já sentiu?

- Sim, pela pessoa errada, mas sim. - Queria ter amado alguém que tivesse ela em seu coração.

- Agora tem que ter pessoa certa, quem seria essa pessoa? - O deboche na voz dele era visível, como podia ser tão mesquinho?

- Alguém que seja quieto, calmo, bonito, e que não seja fácil de lidar, gosto de personalidades complexas, eu acho. - Estava pensando, essas características lembravam-na do Nara comprometido.

- Você quer alguém perfeito isso não existe. - Ele continuou a caminhar, mas dessa vez mais lento, como se quisesse que ela o seguisse e assim ela fez.

- E pra você?

- Ninguém.

- Deve ter um jeito de alguém que você goste mais.

- Se tivesse não estaria procurando. - Ele parecia distraído, seus olhos estavam focando o céu mais uma vez, mas ela definitivamente ouvira correto.

- Procurando, você esta procurando o amor?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Então o que disse?

- Não te interessa. - Não interessava? Puxou-o pelo braço e o fez encará-la, aquela resposta havia a irritado completamente.

- Se estou perguntando é porque quero saber, você está procurando o amor? - Ele desviou o olhar, acenando com a cabeça e voltando a caminhar novamente.

- Tem alguma pista? - Estava se divertindo com a situação agora, ele parecia ser alguém tímido, na verdade.

- Eu nem sei o que é isso, muito menos como é.

- Pelo que eu sei amor é o sentimento por alguém muito importante, como é? Acho que quando chegamos perto da pessoa começamos a tremer, suar frio, suas pernas enfraquecem, fica vermelho, não consegue falar direito, o olha como bobo e sempre o acha a pessoa mais linda e bonita do mundo, mesmo sabendo que não é, não se importa com os outros só quer ficar com ele para sempre, mesmo que saiba que não vai durar eternamente.

- Deixa a pessoa fraca. - A conclusão dele estava errada, não era fraqueza.

- Como pode saber por acaso já sentiu? - Para ela, aquelas sensações eram o que ela mais queria sentir.

- Estou sentindo nesse exato momento. - Ele a puxou para perto de si, ele só podia estar brincando, estava a acariciando no rosto, tinha certeza que estava vermelha e a sua voz estava gaguejando quando foi reclamar.

- O...que...quer...di...dizer? - Ela estava vermelha e insegura, passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele, pois suas pernas pareciam duas cordas bambas de tão moles, como poderia se sentir assim com alguém que só havia conversado por alguns minutos?  
Gaara colou os corpos de ambos e juntou os lábios em um beijo tímido, as suas mãos tocavam levemente os cachos ruivos que pareciam transmitir a ela descargas de prazer, o beijo se intensificara, queriam continuar sentindo aquilo, mais rápido com medo que chegasse ao fim e com maior intensidade, provocando arrepios em ambos, ela entreabriu os seus lábios dando espaço a língua do rapaz, suas línguas exibiam uma dança perfeita exótica e incansável, ficaram por um tempo se beijando, a mente da garota estava nublada, não conseguia pensar em nada além do beijo e de como ele deveria estar se sentindo. Surpreendente, ele rompe o beijo, ele estava corado, quase do tom de seus próprios cabelos e sabia que também deveria estar assim: Vermelha e ofegante.

- Desculpa. Ele se afastou e voltou a caminhar deixando-a sozinha, não queria ficar sozinha nunca mais, o queria. A loira o puxou pelo braço e o beijou, um beijo desesperado, provocante e que ele não teve como não corresponder aquela sensação tão explosiva, ela parou o beijo e murmurou com seus lábios sobre os dele.

- Não quero que o amor vá embora.

- Ele não ira, já que o não encontrou ainda. - Ele virou o rosto, estava recusando os seus sentimentos.

- Você está enganado, ele está na minha frente querendo fugir. - O rosto dele se virou para ela, a encarando confuso. - Viu? Agora ele está me olhando. - Completou ela com um sorriso.

- Eu...

- Você não vai, não pode, pois eu não vou deixar, eu te amo não deixarei ir com essa historia de que não encontrei o verdadeiro, isso só eu sei e digo que o achei aqui e agora.

- Mas... - Ele não parecia querer ir embora, parecia realmente confuso, sem saber o que queria.

- Diz que não gostou do beijo então! Fala que não gosta de mim. - Havia começado a chorar, não conseguia impedir, ela havia se declarado, não devia ser o felizes para sempre agora?

- Não posso, pois não é verdade, eu..eu...eu..eu...eu... te amo. - Ficou em silencio por um momento, ele havia dito mesmo aquilo. Sentiu ele a puxar novamente para outro beijo, esse parecia mais apaixonado e intenso que o anterior.

- Prometa que não vai me deixar...

- Essa promessa foi feita quando lhe dei o primeiro beijo. - Um pequeno selinho fora depositado em seus doces lábios, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Ficarei com você pra sempre não importa o que aconteça.

- Eu também pois eu...

- Te amo. - Conclui, cortando-o e falando ao mesmo tempo que o ruivo, beijando-se novamente, sozinhos somente os dois, a escuridão e as estrelas que testemunham o amor de dois amantes apaixonados.

**X-Fim-X

* * *

**

Notas Finais

Hey/  
OneShort de um dos meus casais favoritos, eles são muito lindos juntos, espero que gostem!

Musa-sama ;*

PS: Fanfiction re-editada e re-adequada para uma melhor ortografia e narrativa. (07/01/11)


End file.
